


Fly High and Piggyback Rides

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Izuku meets the Karasuno Volleyball team and it is Chaotic, Kageyama's quirk is that his tongue is a mood ring and nobody will convince me otherwise, Natsu is the cutest but what did you expect, Podfic Welcome, Quirk Analysis (My Hero Academia), how do quirks in sports work? there are some answers in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Uraraka has a little cousin. A little cousin that lives in the boonies, who plays volleyball and has a quirk almost as interesting as she does. It’s a form of defying gravity, after all: jumping so high he can look over a volleyball net when he’s barely coming up to the bottom of it. Deku, pro-hero, but mostly wanted for his incredible insight into quirks, both for usage and analysis, knows who his next case study is. His name is Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Fly High and Piggyback Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA and Haikyuu
> 
> Originally written for the Heroes of the Court zine!

Taking the shinkansen was always a pleasure, if you asked Izuku. It didn’t matter whether the weather was good or bad, the views passing by the train were always spectacular. About two years ago, he’d gone on a trip with his friends to Osaka to celebrate their graduation. It had stormed something awful, but the lightning had been very pretty to look at. They’d felt strangely removed from the storm, cosy inside the train, their ekiben lunch boxes in front of them. The memory made him smile. 

Today was vastly different—for one, it was winter now, certainly not March, and he wasn’t accompanied by either his friends or an ekiben. He’d been in a rush to get on the train and hadn’t had time to stop by a shop at the train station. He was glad he wasn’t in the top five heroes yet—it meant he could get on the shinkansen and wouldn’t be mobbed as long as he was out of uniform. Of course, he could have taken a page out of All Might’s book and just jumped over to Miyagi, but that was far from low-key and he wasn’t going there for hero business anyway. He would like to analyse Uraraka’s cousin in peace. 

Muttering to himself, he fished his pencil from behind his ear and started scribbling in his notebook. While his schedule as a hero was certainly busy enough, he’d never let it get in his way as to his original talents; analysis. He’d quietly become famous for it within the hero community itself, and he’d spent the last few weeks trying to analyse Uraraka’s quirk after her agency had requested it because of difficulty with equipment. 

He’d been surprised by the request, seeing as he’d superficially analysed all his classmates years ago, but once he got into the case, he understood. Uraraka’s quirk was, to put it softly, mind-boggling and migraine-inducing. The more he got into it, the more he didn’t understand how she hadn’t accidentally launched people into space before. That wasn’t to say she hadn’t done it with objects, though—they’d simply never properly measured that, and he was pretty sure the ball from their first-year quirk assessment had never actually come back down. It was concerning. 

Luckily Uraraka had very good control over her quirk or this particular issue would have impeded her career and or possibly endangered the lives of others. Or herself. Oh god, Izuku had never thought about it before, but the fact that she hadn’t launched herself into the sun as a kid was a miracle. Was there some sort of failsafe built into her for that? There had to be, right? He furiously started to write in his notebook again in order not to lose the train of thought.

Coming to the end of his current notebook, he knew he would have to get out the second one he kept in his luggage when he arrived in Sendai. Studying quirks was so terribly interesting and quite a lot could be learned from people with similar quirks—especially when it ran in the family. Thankfully, it did in Uraraka’s. She had a younger cousin. A younger cousin that lived in the boonies, who played volleyball and had a quirk almost as interesting as hers. It was a form of defying gravity, after all: jumping so high he could look over a volleyball net when he was barely came up from the bottom of it when he stood on the ground. Uraraka had shown him a video of the boy on her phone and Izuku had known who his next case study would be. His name was Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

The family waiting on the platform was ginger. Very ginger. Izuku wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected after seeing their son in that video, but somehow, this wasn’t quite it. Then again, he supposed, if one would call the Hinata family carrot-tops, then surely he himself would qualify for being the green leafy part. He grinned as he saw the boy, Shouyou, jump up and down next to the woman he presumed was his mother and his little sister, a tod of about five, jumping along with him, stars in her eyes as she noticed Izuku and started pointing him out. 

"Mom, mom!" She reached up and tugged at her mother’s shirt excitedly. "It’s him! Deku!" 

Her mother picked her up and shushed her. "Now, now, Natsu. I’m pretty sure Midoriya-san would like not to be noticed, wouldn’t he?" With a pout, the little girl stopped talking. 

Izuku laughed, reaching out. "Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you." 

The woman smiled back. "Hinata Aoi, it’s a pleasure. This little lady here is Natsu, and I presume you already knew Shouyou?" 

The boy beamed up at him. "A pro-hero wants to know about my quirk!" he yells, negating his mother’s earlier efforts at keeping his arrival quiet. People stared. Aoi-san just looked on tiredly. 

Izuku couldn’t help but snicker. "Good to see you’re enthusiastic," he said, brandishing the second notebook that he’d fished out of his luggage earlier. "I hope you’re prepared for me to take notes." 

The boy nodded so hard that for a second, Izuku was afraid it would fall off. His sister, though, is still pouting, her cheeks puffed out. No little girls ought to look that displeased in the presence of a hero—and Izuku was going to do something about it. 

"Want to know a secret?" he whispered, hunching down a little so he’s closer to where she’s resting on her mother’s hip. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, before biting her lip and nodding. 

"The real skill a pro-hero learns in school is how to carry big girls on top of their shoulders. Our piggyback rides are also up to snuff. It’s very important course material, you understand?" 

Her eyes began to gleam. "Can I? Can I?" 

"Well, I couldn’t refuse a request from a lady!" He winked at Aoi-san as she handed a giggling Natsu over to him. He placed her on top of his shoulders. "Now hold on properly, alright? Use my hair if you have to. I wouldn’t want to hear my previous teachers hearing about me giving a bad ride to an upstanding young lady like you." 

Natsu harrumphed. "I’m not young! I’ll have you know I’m five already!" 

Her brother laughed. "Barely! Your birthday was last week!" 

Izuku noted Natsu’s attempt to slap Shouyou, but she was up far too high. He steadied her as she started to sway. "Shou-nii! You weren’t supposed to tell!" 

Aoi-san rolled her eyes. "This will go on for a while. We best start walking if we want to get home in time to cook. I assume Ochako-chan told you you’d be staying with us?" 

Izuku smiled, nodding as he started walking, Natsu on his shoulders and Shouyou quickly following along as he kept arguing back and forth with her. "Yes, I’m very grateful you’re willing to put up with me." 

Aoi-san laughed, waving his thanks away. "Oh, you know, we’re so proud of Ochako’s achievements and putting up a pro-hero that does so much for our society is hardly a burden! Number eight now, nationally ranked, weren’t you?" 

"Seven, actually, as of last week!" 

* * *

Dinner had been delicious, and so was breakfast after a bit of a lie-in. "You could’ve gone with him to his morning practice if you wanted to see him in action," Aoi-san spoke up while she heaped his breakfast plate up high, "But Shouyou’s up before the sun and he’ll be doing exactly the same thing after classes, so sleeping in was the right thing to do if you ask me." 

Izuku hadn’t been able to help beaming at her. She was just the kind of person large smiles were meant for—probably why her children were nearly constantly laughing themselves. Nobody could accuse the Hinatas’ of being gloomy, that much was certain! 

After breakfast Izuku goes for a run, taking it slow and getting lunch along the way. Winding his way back through town, he took a quick shower when he got back to the Hinata household, before taking Aoi-san’s bike to cycle to the school. 

"Karasuno." Aoi-san had said that morning before leaving for work. "Google maps will guide you there, don’t worry. It’s over the hill, so it’s quite a long way to go, but the route isn’t too complicated." 

It really wasn’t. The trip was rather pleasant, the weather nice and summery. The peaceful mood Izuku had sunken into, however, was about to be broken rather abruptly. 

Hinata Shouyou was waiting for him at the school gate. "Midoriya-san! Here!" He jumped up and down, impossibly far, in an impressive display of his quirk. Izuku’s hands itched for his notebook and pencil, but he had to park his bike first. 

He’d barely turned the key in the lock before Shouyou was dragging him to the gym, nearly vibrating out of his skin, clearly impatient to get there. 

He stopped in front of the gym building, the two doors before them. Shouyou, standing right next to him, peered up at Izuku mischievously. "I didn’t tell them you were coming." And before Izuku could even properly parse that, Shouyou threw the doors open with a huge ‘bang’. 

"GUYS, GUESS WHO WANTS TO SEE ME IN ACTION?" 

For a second, everything was silent. A room full of teenagers in volleyball uniforms that matched Shouyou’s hair stared at Izuku and Izuku stared back. Then all hell broke loose. 

"Is that DEKU?!”’ Someone yelled. Another guy seemed to lose his shirt instantly, whooping and using it as a flag. A short guy dove for the ground, while a tall, rather intimidating teenager seemed to quiver. Several people were gaping, stars in their eyes, and a blonde girl was hiding behind what seemed to be her senpai. In the middle of all this stood a brunet, also clad in the uniform, pinching his nose as his silver-haired companion laughed at him. 

"Sorry about all this." the brunet said, walking forward to extend a hand. "I’m Daichi, the captain. I assume you’re here for Shouyou? His mom called ahead." He glared down at Shouyou. "No thanks to  _ you  _ for the warning. You’re doing extra receiving practice." 

Shouyou pouted. "But Midoriya-san is here to see me jump!" 

Daichi smiled—though perhaps ‘bared his teeth’ would have been a far more apt description. "Well then, that just means you’re exchanging extra receiving practice  _ now  _ with extra receiving practice for the next  _ three days  _ instead, huh." 

Shouyou wilted. "D-Daichi-san…" 

Daichi jerked his head towards the net. "Get on the court. You’re supposed to show him, aren’t you? We’ll go play a set." 

Getting his notebook and pencil out of his bag, Izuku couldn’t help but get excited. Daichi and his silver-haired friend—Suga?—had corralled the team into a semblance of order again, and the set was fascinating to watch. Hinata’s movements were amazing—and so were the physics involved. 

Waiting for Shouyou to change after practice was interesting too. Suga ended up sitting right next to Izuku in order to protect him from the rather excitable second years. His opinions on Izuku, however, were also interesting. "Could you mumble a little less, maybe? It’s a little distracting while practising and I think you’re scaring poor Hitoka-chan." He pointed out the blonde girl from earlier, who was indeed shaking in her shoes. 

Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, it’s a bad habit. Hinata’s quirk is fascinating! Must be great for the sport too!" 

Suga shrugged. "Really depends. Some tournaments do allow quirks and others don’t. In quirk tournaments, his quirk makes up for his inexperience. The ones that  _ don’t  _ allow quirk use, however, are far harder. He still jumps unusually high without using his quirk, but it’s… Well. He’s a bit of a loose cannon." 

Izuku nodded thoughtfully. 

Shouyou came skidding out of the clubroom, a dark-haired boy behind him. "Midoriya-san! Did you see me go WOOSH and BAM earlier?!" 

"Sure did. Who’s your friend?" Izuku asked, watching the boys who were clearly thick as thieves, constantly chasing after each other and yelling at each other in the way only close friends dare to do.

"This is Kageyama!" Hinata beamed. "He’s a complete baka, but he promised to set more for me, so he’s coming to dinner with us!" 

"Hey, watch who you call an idiot, dumbass!" 

Somehow, Izuku wasn’t surprised Shouyou’s best friend would have such a… strong personality. 

* * *

Aoi-san’s dinner was out of this world. Izuku patted his protruding belly. He was about ready to stay here on the veranda for quite some time, just watching the boys practice at the net in the backyard. Natsu had long found her seat to watch the proceedings—Izuku’s shoulders were once again spoken for. Aoi-san laughed knowingly as he watched them, handing him the notebook he’d left inside earlier. He smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you!" 

"You’re welc—" 

"SEE! Midoriya-san is writing all about my quirk!" Shouyou interrupted his mother with his shouting.

Kageyama harrumphed. "Don’t let it go to your head." 

"You’re just jealous because your tongue is a mood ring and does nothing else! Here, let me see, I bet it’s green!" Shouyou reached over, forcing Kageyama back until he was on his knees, grabbing at his cheeks in order to pry his mouth open.

"NO, IT’S NOT!" Kageyama tried to speak without opening his mouth, muffling the words, attempting to fight back. It was a losing battle. 

Hinata finally managed to pry open his mouth. "Yes, it is! Look! His tongue is green!" Attempting to show Izuku, Hinata pulled on Kageyama’s tongue to show it off. 

"THAT HURTS, BOKE!" 

A brawl ensued. 

Izuku and Aoi laughed. "Well, at least it’s always eventful here!" 

And that the Hinata household definitely was. 

* * *

Later that night, when Kageyama had gone home and Aoi-san was putting Natsu to bed, Izuku and Shouyou sat on the back porch together. They had matching glasses in between them, only different in colour—Shouyou was drinking milk to become taller, Izuku was drinking tea.

Kicking his legs back and forth as they dangled above the ground, Shouyou sat back. "We’ve been talking about my quirk for a while now, but what about yours?" 

Izuku blinked. "It’s a strength augmentation quirk—" 

Shouyou waved him away. "Not that! I know that! I meant more like—what does it  _ feel  _ like? Mine feels like that one moment you’re weightless in the air. Like it could be infinity, before I get down on the ground again." 

Izuku contemplated that. Out of all things Shouyou had said the last few days, it was this that really reminded him of Uraraka. They really were cousins, that much was obvious. "That’s a funny question," he said, "But, I suppose I should answer. I was a late bloomer, you know. I even thought I was quirkless for a while. For a long time, I thought my quirk would be the be all and end all of my heroic career. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned along the way it’s that quirks make… surprisingly little difference, other than what public opinion says. Tech can replace most quirk’s effects. So for quite some time, my quirk felt like freedom. Now I just think the freedom is me." 

Shouyou smiled up at him, not all that wide, but still bright as the sun. It matched the sun down at the edge of the garden. "I think I can get behind that. After all, quirk or no quirk, jumping is the thing I do best! I suppose that hunger of wanting to jump higher and higher and higher… That’s just me, after all." 

Smiling in that strange space between them, full of different drinks and different lives and different ages and yet… It was also filled with an understanding that went beyond all those differences, that saw a similarity few would ever manage to catch a glimpse of. 

* * *

After a few days, going back to Tokyo felt too quiet. After the burst of energy and sound Miyagi had been, the silence rang in Izuku’s ears. Thumbing his way through his notes, Izuku smiled. His findings were probably not all that useful for his research on Ochako’s quirk, but he’d certainly had fun. 

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he resolved to keep up with Shouyou. The boy had a twitter account, which he’d shown to Izuku proudly earlier that day. Hmm… Following him via Izuku’s private account should be fine. Absentmindedly, he opened up the app, searching for @ _ FlyHighHinata  _ before clicking on the ‘follow’ button. 

His eye fell on the icon he was using—oh, that was the wrong one. His official account’s. Oh well, it wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway.

Thinking nothing of it, he closed the app. 

* * *

_ HeroFan to the Max! @HeroFan200 _

_ Guys, who is this kid @DekuOfficial just followed??? And how the hell does he jump so high????!! _

  
  



End file.
